


Last

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [24]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Scents & Smells, its there but barley, jaebum likes how jackson smells, the smut is almost non existent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaebum had this sort of fascination, for the sake of not calling it an obsession, about the way Jackson smelled.--(Kinktober Day 24 - Olfactophilia)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> note: y'all there's got to be at least 3 different times a camera has most definitely caught Jaebum smelling Jackson i swear. also big yikes oof its the 30th and this is day 24 rip. I'll make it even if i have 1 minute of sleep. im kidding i aint loosing no sleep ajejej but fr I'll try to at least get to day 28 by the end of tomorrow ajjwjejw

Jaebum had this sort of _fascination_ , for the sake of not calling it an obsession, about the way Jackson smelled.

There wasn't a set way or certain explainable smell to him that Jaebum could describe, but he loved it nonetheless. He didn't smell like apples and neither like strawberries dipped in chocolate though he _did_ taste like it. He didn't smell like dark chocolate or anything sweet either. He didn't carry the strong smell of cologne heavily, although it was there, it wasn't overpowering. He had a certain _Jackson_ smell that Jaebum would pay thousands of dollars for if how he smelt could be bottled and sold as cologne.

Jackson sort of loved Jaebum's fascination. He could be doing anything, sitting on the couch for example, and Jaebum would sit next to him and bury his face into Jackson's neck with a satisfied hum, his lips slightly grazing his skin in tiny kisses. Eventually one thing would lead to another and Jackson would find himself on Jaebum's lap, sinking down on Jaebum's cock with a moan.

He could be standing in the kitchen trying to make them something easy to eat and Jaebum would be there minutes later, pressing himself to Jackson's back and burying his face into Jackson's hair, inhaling deeply before he was grinding his now very prominent hardness against Jackson's ass. And Jackson would minutes later end up bent over the counter or the dinner table with Jaebum thrusting in and out of him.

Jaebum was sometimes a bit obvious about his little fascination. Jackson at times wondered if Jaebum himself knew he was a little obsessed with the way he smelled or if he was oblivious and just did it instinctively. It just happened a lot, even before they really dated, Jaebum and he would be cuddling and he'd burry his head in Jackson's neck or in his hair and he'd just spend his time like that, sometimes falling asleep and not waking up until Jackson got restless and had to untangle himself from him. Other times when they would all hang out, Jaebum would hug him and he'd kiss his head and Jackson just _knew_ he inhaled because Jaebum would make this little satisfied hum like he always did when he smelled Jackson.

It got slightly out of hand for both of them really. Jackson quickly found out he didn't mind Jaebum's little obsession and he found himself encouraging it. Sometimes he'd hold his hand out to Jaebum and he'd say, _"_ Wow I used this new lotion and I smell really good today, don't I hyung?" And of course Jaebum would take the bait and he'd smell his hand and Jackson would see the way Jaebum's eyes would flutter closed.

Jaebum had once tried explaining the way Jackson smelled to the boys, his face in a concentrated frown as he closed his eyes and tried picturing Jackson. He'd stated a lot of certain things he was reminded of, but never anything in particular. He had said Jackson smelled like hints of cherries but also not like cherries, like chocolate but not really, like expensive cologne but also not exactly, like coffee but only at certain times and the smell was never exact or too close. At the end he'd settled for, "He smells like Jackson. Really good."

The boys hadn't understood and neither had Jackson when they'd told him, and they'd all took turns smelling him and they'd cought certain things Jaebum said and they'd kind of went, "Oh," but that had been it.

Jaebum had never held back when letting Jackson know he loved how he smelled, always softly sighing when they hugged, or groaning softly when they cuddled and murmuring to him, "You smell so good, baby."

Jackson always just _let_ him. He let him and he really liked it when Jaebum told him how good he smelled, how much Jaebum wanted to bottle the scent and keep it for himself, but then he'd love it even more when Jaebum would go back on it and say _nevermind, i like smelling it like this._ And, Jackson had to admit, it was a bit cute.

Now Jackson squirmed a little as Jaebum mouthed at his jaw, his tongue licking his skin and his teeth nipping and lips sucking until he had a visible little mark wherever Jaebum wanted. Jaebum had one hand on Jackson's waist and the other buried in his hair, his fingers lightly toying with the strands and pushing them away from his forehead.

Jaebum was hovering over him, his body settled between Jackson's thighs on the living room couch, the tv playing on mute in the background and the curtains closed to cast a dark shadow into the room that was only lightened by the screen of the television. Jackson wrapped his legs around Jaebum's waist and pulled him in closer, has back arching and his lips falling open in a gasp as Jaebum burried his cock deeper into him with the movement, his toes curling and his hands trying to grip at Jaebum's slightly sweaty skin.

"Jaebummie hyung." Jackson mumbled with another gasp, his chest rising and falling as he licked his lips and grabbed Jaebum's face in his hands. "Do I still smell good?"

Jaebum's laugh was slightly breathless and held a hint of surprise, his eyes falling to his neck and to his chest and down the rest of his body before he was looking back up to his face. Jaebum took a few seconds to respond, his lips parted and his tongue coming out to wet them as he groaned and let his eyes fall shut.

"You always do, baby doll." He let his head fall forward to rest on Jackson's shoulder, his lips parting to bite and suck at his skin, moaning lightly as he did so and then leaning back up to look at him again. "But right now you smell even better. You smell like me too."

Jackson's moan was probably a lot louder than Jaebum was expecting because his hand came up to his mouth to cover it, his lips pulling into a smirk as he shushed him. It was one thing for Jaebum to like how Jackson smelled alone. It was onother for him to state he liked it much more when he smelled like both of them.

So yes it was cute, but it was also definitely hot.

 

 


End file.
